


Now I'll Be Bold

by Hollyspacey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's plan to seduce Tony doesn't go exactly to plan. But that may not be a bad thing, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'll Be Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the final day of Darcy Lewis Smut Week, loosely based on the prompt, 'Modesty Bedsheet.'  
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com)! :)

She hadn’t meant for this to happen. Standing in the bathroom of Tony’s office, clad only in a thin blanket, holding her clothes in her hand with two oblivious men only feet away in the other room. 

See, Darcy’d had a plan. It was a good plan, if she did say so herself. It was a plan borne of frustration and lack of sex and Darcy thought nothing could possibly go wrong. She and Tony had been dancing around each other for months. The (mostly) innocent banter they’d had from the moment they’d met had taken on a heavier meaning. No longer could they toss a cheesy come-on or dirty joke at each other. At least they couldn't without the air getting all spiky and the both of them getting all flustered. This _weirdness_ would settle and everything just felt off.

So, Darcy came up with a plan. She would wait in Tony’s office, posed as seductively as she could manage, in the fanciest lingerie she owned. He’d take one look at her, get over whatever hangup he had that was keeping him from making a move, and ravish her for hours. _What could possibly go wrong_ , Darcy had thought, rather naively.

She knew that Tony had a meeting with Coulson in the morning and had all but stalked his schedule to see when he would be back. She spent the whole morning prepping, showering and shaving and getting all gussied up. She wore her hair natural, and put on that perfume that she knew Tony liked. 

The walk to Tony’s office was terrifying. She knew what she was walking into, knew that she wanted it, knew that he probably did too, but there was a nagging doubt in her head that she couldn’t quite shut up. Luck was on her side, and she didn’t run into anyone on the way to his office, and once she was inside, she shut the door behind her and asked for Friday to put privacy protocols in place and to let her know when Tony was on his way. 

Darcy pulled off her clothes and sat in the chair at Tony’s desk on her phone until Friday spoke, “Mr. Stark has entered the corridor and is on his way to the office.” 

Darcy leapt up, situated herself on the edge of the desk, adjusting herself in her bra and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, ready for Tony to walk in.

“Miss Lewis, I think it might be important for you to know that Mr. Stark isn’t alone.” 

Darcy nearly slid off the desk, standing up shakily. “Wait. What do you mean?” 

“Agent Coulson is here as well.” 

At this point, Darcy heard voices at the opening door. Two voices, to be more precise. 

“Shit,” Darcy mouthed silently to herself, gathering up her clothes from where she’d thrown them earlier and rushing towards the bathroom. As she passed the couch, Darcy grabbed the blanket from the arm and awkwardly wrapped it around her as she entered the bathroom just as Tony and Phil came in. 

“Tony, all I’m asking is that you keep up apprised of your actions. I hate hearing about them on CNN, after the fact.” 

“Sure, Phil, next time we get called out to take out some baddies, I’ll make everyone wait until I can get you on the phone.” 

“Yes, Tony, that’s all I ask,” Phil said, and Darcy could almost hear his eyeroll. She was listening for Tony’s response when she saw a shadow, and then suddenly, Tony turned the corner, walking into the bathroom. 

“Phil, you know how I feel about having to check in-” Tony paused when he saw Darcy, taking in the sight of her standing half naked, clad only in a blanket, eyes wide as she hid in his bathroom. He recovered quickly, going over to wash his hands, eyes on her in the mirror the whole time. 

“Everything ok, Tony?” 

“Everything’s great, just now that I think about it, maybe you’re right.” He gave her a final, amused glance as he dried his hands and left the bathroom. 

“You’re saying I’m right?” Phil asked doubtfully. 

“I know, I was surprised, too. Now I hate to be rude, but goodbye. I have things to do.” 

Phil sighed. “Fine. Goodbye, Tony.” 

Darcy heard the door shut and listened carefully for sounds in the other room. She didn’t hear a thing, but she had no doubt that Tony was out there, waiting. God, was she mortified. 

She stood patiently waiting for him to say something or come back into the bathroom, _anything_ , but he seemed to be waiting on her. Maybe she should put some of those vent crawling skills Clint had taught her and shimmy her way out? No, she was an adult. She was Darcy fucking Lewis. She would leave the bathroom, head held high, confident in her actions. Or, at the very least, she could fake it. 

She waited a minute longer, took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Tony was sitting in his desk chair, smirking smugly as he watched her take a few steps into the office. Darcy casually adjusted the blanket around her. “Hello, Tony.” 

“Hello, Darcy.” By this point, he was full on grinning as he watched her. 

“How was your meeting?” Darcy forced herself to ask him as casually as she could.

“Meeting was great. You just missed Phil,” Tony said, gesturing to the door. 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m sure. Now, I’m not one to question when something awesome happens, but I have to ask. Why, exactly were you in my bathroom?” 

“I, uh, got lost.” 

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Lost.” 

Darcy nodded primly. “Yes.” 

“And is there a reason you’re holding your clothes instead of wearing them?” 

Darcy looked down at the clothing in her hands and shook her head. “No, no particular reason.” 

Tony hummed, “I see. Is it possible you were in here waiting on me?” 

Darcy paused to think this over. “It’s possible, yes.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Her eyes widened as Tony stood from his chair and crossed the room until he was standing only a few inches away. He traced a finger along the edge of the blanket she was holding, a shiver running through her body at the contact. “This blanket looks awfully familiar. Is this mine?” 

Darcy looked into his eyes. “Maybe.” 

“Give it back.” 

Darcy took a deep breath and peeled the blanket off, handing it over to Tony. She felt a thrill shoot through her as she stood in front of him, clad only in a red lace bra and panty set. Tony drank her in, his eyes darkening and his jaw tensing and Darcy heard her heart pounding in her ears. Maybe this plan wasn’t a bust after all. 

Tony’s eyes met hers again and he stepped forward, taking her clothes out of her hands and dropping them and the blanket on the couch. “We aren’t going to need these.” 

His fingers traced her jawline, traveling back to tangle in her hair as he held her neck and kissed her softly. He ran his hands down her back, tracing the curve of her sides and gripping her ass, hoisting her up in his strong arms. He carried her over to the desk and sat her on the edge, breaking their kiss to step back and look at her. “Was this how you were going to sit, right here on top of my desk?” 

“Yes,” Darcy replied. 

“You wanted me to walk in here and see you half naked and lose my mind, didn’t you?” 

She nodded. “That was the plan.” 

“You wanted me to fuck you right here on this desk, didn’t you? You’ve thought about it a lot.” His voice had taken on a deeper timbre and it sent a heat straight to Darcy’s center. 

“Yes. Here on the desk. The chair. The couch. I want you to fuck me everywhere.” 

Tony nodded and spoke in a rough voice, “There will be plenty of time for all of that.” 

He stood there, hands on hips watching her, and Darcy took the initiative. She reached back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and draping it across Tony’s computer. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay, that’s better than I imagined.” 

“You’ve imagined this?” 

“You have no idea,” Tony said in a gruff voice. 

“Me, too.” 

His eyes met hers and he stepped back to stand in front of Darcy, pulling his shirt off as he took the few steps. He dipped his head, capturing her lips in his, his tongue sliding into her mouth to dart against hers. Darcy was dizzy with the contact and gripped at his shoulders. 

She felt him lay his hands against her knees and she widened her legs just a bit, an open invitation for him to step between them. He took it, hands sliding up her thighs to grab her ass and pull her forward to the edge of the desk. Their hips met and Darcy could feel an unmistakable ridge pressed against her, a gasp escaping her at the contact. 

“Oh, you like that,” Tony chuckled. 

Darcy opened her mouth with a smartass response, but Tony’s mouth covered hers and his hands slid up to her breasts and every bit of snark left her mind. She was suddenly grateful for all of the hard work Tony did, because she loved the way he felt touching her, his hands rough against her soft skin, his calloused fingers sending shockwaves through her body as they rubbed across her nipples. 

He tilted his hips forward and pressed against her, and Darcy groaned as she rubbed herself unabashedly against him. Tony’s mouth left hers and started kissing a trail down her jaw, nipping softly at her skin as he traveled down. He stepped back just enough to nuzzle her breasts, his beard scratching her skin delightfully. Darcy tightened her grip on his arms as he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue circling around it. 

Tony straightened, reaching for Darcy’s hips as he helped her pull off her underwear. Darcy preened at the way he looked at her, like she was the first woman he’d ever seen and he was mystified. It was a heady feeling to have drawn that reaction from him. He sank down to his knees and met her eyes as he kissed a line from her kneecap all the way up to the crease of her thigh. 

“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long,” Tony murmured as he gripped her thighs and placed his lips against her, his tongue tracing a line up her center. Darcy tangled her hand in his hair, letting out a moan as he licked her. 

His hand let go of her thigh and he traced her gently before slowly pushing a finger inside of her. He gave a few tentative thrusts as his tongue circled her delicate bundle of nerves. Tony added another finger, and quickened the movements of his tongue, alternating between sucking and licking. 

Darcy tried to hold back her hips, but every time she bucked forward, Tony grew more enthusiastic, so she just went with it. She could feel the tension building within her, but then Tony curved his fingers up and stroked the most sensitive part of her. His tongue kept up its firm rhythm as his fingers stroked within her, and Darcy pulled at his hair as she shattered around him, a shaky moan erupting from her mouth. 

Tony stood, grinning, his hands sliding along her trembling thighs as he stepped between them again. He kissed her, and Darcy could taste herself on his tongue. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and she started fumbling with the button, Tony eventually helping her, shucking off his pants and briefs in one go. Darcy trailed a finger down his abdomen, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he took when she reached his cock and took it in her hand. 

“Yeah, ok. That’s better than I imagined,” she said, echoing his words from earlier. He chuckled, gripping her things as she gave a few hesitant strokes. 

“Oh! I have a condom. Over there, in my pants,” Darcy said, gesturing across the room. 

Tony grinned and hopped over to the couch, rifling through her pockets until he held up the foil square triumphantly. Darcy giggled as he ran back over, resuming his place between her legs. She took the condom from him and slid it slowly down his cock. 

“I would like very much to take my time and be very meticulous, but I don’t think that’s in the cards right now,” Tony panted into her neck. He rubbed himself along her wetness, catching her clit and sending a jolt through her. 

Darcy sighed. “Yeah, that’s ok. Get on with it then.” 

Tony chuckled as he slid slowly into her, Darcy gasping once he was fully seated. 

“Fuck,” Tony murmured. He steadied her, hands on her hips as he rocked forward a few times. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her hips, urging him on. He took the hint, thrusting in and out of her. 

“God, Darce. You feel so good.” 

Darcy moaned in response, too distracted to form real words. The combination of the friction within her, the rough fingers toying with her nipples, and the litany of praise that was spilling from Tony’s lips into her ear sent her crashing over the edge. Tony’s pace started to falter and he gave a few more deep thrusts before he stiffened and groaned into her neck. 

“That was, yeah. That was nice,” Darcy said breathily as she placed a small kiss on his shoulder. She could feel Tony’s laughter rumble through his chest. He captured her lips in his briefly before he straightened, pulling out of her and disposing of the condom. 

“Friday, clear mine and Miss Lewis’s schedules for the rest of today,” he looked at her briefly. “For tomorrow, too.” 

He crossed the room and grabbed her clothes, handing them back to her. “I have no plans for the foreseeable future, and now neither do you. You might want to get dressed, we’re going to my room.”


End file.
